


Jeweled Scars

by Kimium



Series: Crystal Scars AU [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Chaste Kisses, Fell Dragon wounds scar into gemstones, Fluff, M/M, Magical Scars, Minor Angst, Nightmares, One Shot, Pre Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: "In the light they refracted in a thousand beams of light. It was a mix of diamonds and emeralds, clustered and etched into his skin. Sometimes Laslow swore it was all emerald and other times he swore it was just diamond. It didn’t matter in the end. The scar was a brand, telling of failure and hopelessness."(Everyone Knows) Fell Dragon wounds scar into gemstones.





	Jeweled Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow! Two stories in one night???
> 
> I thought this little story up as I drove back yesterday. I had a good four hours in my car, so I had plenty of time to think. I really love this head canon as strange as it is, and I hope you all like it too.
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos! Those always make my day. Also, if you want to check my tumblr it's [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

Laslow was dirty, sweaty, and more importantly exhausted. Training had been brutal and then he had more duties and errands to run. By the end of it all Laslow just wanted a long bath, a good cup of tea, and then bed. All in that order. Shuffling up the long winding stairs of the castle, Laslow nearly crumpled against the door to his room, slamming his weary body against the wood, and closed his eyes. He wanted to rest desperately, but he’d get in trouble if he fell asleep outside his door in the hallway. Again. Laslow winced at the memory as he remembered Xander at a loss for words.

With effort and energy, Laslow forced himself up and grasped the handle of the door, opening it barely wide enough for him to squeeze in before he shut the door. His body wobbled and Laslow wanted to fall to the floor and rest. It was a tempting idea. The floor was cool and it would feel wonderful against his heated body, but Laslow knew from experience that sleeping on stone floors was uncomfortable and would leave his body aching later. He had a bed, he should use it.

Groaning Laslow moved to his dresser and pulled some clothes out, loose, casual clothes for sleeping, and began to take off his numerous belts and layers. The clothes were grimy and Laslow sent a silent apology to the maids in advance. Carelessly Laslow dropped his dirty clothes, piece by piece on the floor. He’d pick them up later, when he was done his bath.

As a retainer he had a private bathroom too. It wasn’t big, merely holding the necessities, but it was enough for Laslow. He was thankful. If he had to go to the baths for the other servants and workers he’d never make it. Exhaustion was creeping up and Laslow yawned loudly as he took his gloves off before reaching for his shirt.

His shirt was off, in his arms, when a knock came at his door. Laslow whipped his head around and wished the knock came two seconds earlier. He had no energy to put his shirt back on. That was slightly indecent, but he figured with the way Odin ran around, torso exposed, he could answer his door without a shirt.

The door knob turned and whoever was on the other end made the choice for him. Laslow waited. Perhaps it was Odin or Selena. They had permission to go through his room and he was allowed the same privilege too. It had sparked rumours and controversy (mainly from Maid Cindy, who would never shut up about rumours or conspiracies. Niles was the only one to indulge her and it was indulgence born out of Sheer Hate). Not that the Trio minded all too much. Most were just blowing steam or not worth their time to correct. There were few rumours that got a bit too out there, but those also died down after a good week.

However, it wasn’t Odin or Selena at his door. It was Xander.

Laslow flushed hotly and grabbed his shirt, suddenly feeling energy surge in the form of panic as he desperately tried to put his shirt on. He couldn’t talk to his lord half dressed. That wasn’t proper and that would spark rumours. (Rumours that sent Laslow’s heart a flutter but that was besides the point.)

“At ease.” Xander ordered softly, his cheeks a bit pink, “My apologies for disturbing you at this hour. I noted you forgot your list for tomorrow and I wanted to deliver it to…”

Xander paused and his gaze fell upon Laslow, half hopping around, desperately trying to put his shirt back on. Laslow felt a hot rush of embarrassment seep into his body and he tried to look dignified and attentive, but all he could think was “Xander is seeing me half naked!” The thought rang through his mind like the loudest of alarms. It clashed in his head and made Laslow’s already exhausted mind melt and burn.

“Milord, I’m so sorry.” Laslow quickly spoke, “I was just about to have a bath and…” No wait, was that too candid? “I mean I was…”

His words died on his lips as Laslow followed Xander’s gaze. It was fixated on his torso. Laslow forced his brain to stop racing and for his mind to follow Xander’s gaze, figure out what he was staring at. And then, like an out of control Pegasus, it hit Laslow squarely in the jaw, toppling him over.

Laslow always forgot about that scar, though some would ask how he could forget. Laslow never answered them, but he knew how. Traumatic events were always blocked out, like the darkest of veils upon the mind. Laslow’s fingers twitched, arms still half stuck in his shirt and Laslow wanted to touch his side, grace his fingers upon the jagged edges, the crystals that formed where red, raw skin should be.

The scar ran up the side of his torso, from his hip bone, curving midway up his rib cage. It was wide, like talons of a beast had clawed into him (which, really, that was the truth). The edges were purple, like the wickedest of poisons melted and molded into his skin with a needle. The purple bled in before the crystals started. They weren’t big crystals, but they were jagged. Some of the crystals were smooth. In the light they refracted in a thousand beams of light. It was a mix of diamonds and emeralds, clustered and etched into his skin. Sometimes Laslow swore it was all emerald and other times he swore it was just diamond. It didn’t matter in the end. The scar was a brand, telling of failure and hopelessness.

And he was ashamed Xander saw it. Laslow forced his arms to drop his shirt, feeling the fabric flutter to his feet. Laslow’s arms immediately curled over his torso, lightly pressing against his side. His mouth opened, wanting to speak, but Laslow couldn’t find his voice. What would he say to Xander? Ask if Xander had never seen a Fell Dragon inflicted scar? That would raise all sorts of questions. Fell Dragons didn’t just appear at random. And if they did, no one survived long enough to carry scars from them.

No one except the children lost in time.

Laslow snorted at the title and shoved it away. It wasn’t the time.

Laslow forced himself to speak, “This is from a long time ago.”

“Laslow…” Xander was now fully in his room, his original task forgotten, hand reached out, “Forgive me for asking, but scars don’t normally…”

“It’s…” Laslow’s voice was dry and sticky in his throat, “It’s a… magical scar.” It technically wasn’t a lie. Dragons were magical.

“Magic did that?” Xander’s voice grew sharp. “I’ve never heard of such a thing. Is it… are you okay?”

Care. Concern. It seeped beyond the curiosity that Laslow knew was burning in Xander’s mouth and mind. Laslow flushed at the gesture. It sent his heart fluttering.

“I’m fine. As I said, it’s a long time ago.” He gave a wink. “It’s nothing really.”

“Are you sure? I could ask Elise to look at it. Or Leo to research.”

That was sweet. Laslow wanted to take him up, but he knew. “There’s nothing to be done. Really, it’s fine milord.” He smiled as brightly as he could.

Xander stared at him, as though he was trying to pick out the lie from his words, before he nodded. “Very well. I’m sorry for pushing you as well as barging in. I’ll leave this on your desk.” He set the papers down, “Sleep well, Laslow.”

Laslow swallowed, “I… will…”

Xander left, shutting the door softly. The moment he was gone Laslow collapsed to the floor, all his energy depleted. That was unexpected and embarrassing. Of course, Laslow knew Xander would never press too hard for information but leaving Xander with such little felt like a crime after all the care and concern he displayed.

Laslow laughed a little, “I’m a mess.” He muttered before he realized that he still had to go have a bath.

The effort to stand up and walk was painful, but somehow Laslow managed.

~

_It was a dream, but Laslow couldn’t help but feel terror in his heart._

_Deep down he knew it wasn’t how the scene played out. He was still in Nohr for one thing, and Xander was there too. Except he was moving away from Laslow, his back to him. Every time Laslow tried to get closer he’d miss Xander by a small distance. Urging his body to move faster, Laslow ran. He didn’t want to be left behind. He wanted Xander to stay with him. Gasping and panting, Laslow ran and ran. The scenery blurred and shifted around him, but Laslow didn’t care. He ran until he felt like his lungs would burst, his arm aching as he finally reached out and touched Xander’s arm._

_“Milord…”_

_Laslow’s words cut off. Xander shifted and soon in his place was Grima. Laslow tried to step back, but then he felt the pain, the digging of claws in his side, the agony of his skin ripping open as the claws moved through his fragile body. Laslow collapsed to the ground, screams on his lips as he bled out. The blood slowly crystalized and soon turned clear and green. Diamonds and emeralds._

_Laslow didn’t stop screaming._

~

He woke to strong arms shaking him and the smell of something musky and smooth, like mulled wine, or perhaps smoldering wood. Laslow gasped out, his vision blurring and shifting as he focused, the room coming into colour and his mind slamming harshly into his body. Laslow gasped, sweat on his brow. The sheets clung to his legs and Laslow didn’t feel rested. He felt exhausted still.

“Laslow, Laslow…”

Xander. Laslow swallowed and looked up. The tail end of his dream lingered and for a moment Laslow was scared Grima would replace Xander, but that never happened. Exhaling roughly, Laslow tried to gather what had happened. He had taken a bath before going to sleep. Then he dreamed and now…

It was morning. Laslow saw light streaming through the window. He groaned and tried to sit up, but Xander’s strong arms held him down. Laslow blinked before his mind caught up to the reality in front of him. He was in bed. Xander was in his room. Xander had his hand on his chest.

Laslow prayed Xander wouldn’t feel the flutter of his heart.

“Milord…”

“It was late and I sent Peri to check on you, but she heard screams and entered trying to wake you. You didn’t wake, so she went to get me.”

Great. Peri had barged into his room too. Though, truthfully, Laslow was more surprised that it took her this long to do so.

“I… I wasn’t sure if I could help.” Xander muttered, “You really weren’t waking up.”

“Sorry.” Laslow immediately said, “I’ll get up and…”

“You look awful.” Xander bluntly told him, pushing Laslow back into bed, “You didn’t sleep well, right?”

Laslow swallowed and felt Xander’s warmth soak in where his hand was on his chest. “I… I’m fine.”

“That wasn’t an answer.” Xander told him.

“Sorry.” Laslow repeated before he replied, “I just… had a nightmare.”

“We all do.” Xander’s voice was soft, understanding, “Take today off. Rest. The tasks I asked you to do can wait.”

“I couldn’t…”

“That’s an order Laslow.” Xander firmly said. “Sleep.”

He moved and Laslow couldn’t help himself. He knew it was very uncouth, and certainly needy. He’d look pathetic, but he didn’t want to sleep, not alone. If he was alone… his mind would wander.

“Milord…” Laslow wished he could stop himself, but it was too late, “If I may be so bold… could you… stay? At least until I fall asleep?”

Xander blinked and Laslow felt foolish. He asked his lord to stay with him. Like a child would to a parent. Heat surged and Laslow opened his mouth to take back his words, but Xander beat him to speaking.

“I will.” Xander assured him, “Lay down, sleep. I’ll stay.”

He… would? Laslow’s heart soared before he flushed with pleasure, “Thank you.”

“It’s fine.” Xander’s hand moved off Laslow’s chest, but suddenly touched his forehead, “I used to do this with Elise.” He coughed, “Not that I think you’re a child for asking this.”

Laslow felt a smile fill his face. “I know.” He curled into the blankets.

Xander started to stroke Laslow’s hair soothingly. A beat passed before he spoke, “If I may ask a question?”

“Yes?” Laslow perked up.

“I’d like to… if you’re fine with it, touch your scar.”

His scar. Laslow swallowed. He hadn’t had anyone outside of his friends touch his scar. For Xander to ask… it was asking something very intimate. But, Laslow didn’t mind.

“Go ahead.” He softly said, half sitting up, pulling the blankets to his hips, reaching for his shirt.

Xander stared as the scar was revealed. Laslow waited, hands sweaty on the fabric as Xander slowly reached forward and touched the scar, trailing his fingers along the diamonds and emeralds, lightly, never pressing. Laslow felt his breath hitch and he couldn’t look away from Xander’s touch.

“Does it hurt?” Xander asked.

“No!” Laslow squeaked, “Not at all…”

“I mean… emotionally.” Xander softly asked.

“It…” Laslow couldn’t lie, “Sometimes, yes.”

Xander’s gaze fell and before Laslow knew it, Xander hand bent down. His lips were pressed to the top of the scar. It was chaste, warm, and sent Laslow’s mind ablaze. He couldn’t move as Xander pulled away a second later, his cheeks a bit pink.

“My apologies if that was too forward. I just… wanted to.”

Wanted to. Laslow squeaked, “Right. It’s fine.” He dropped his shirt and flopped down into the bed.

“Do you… still want me to stay?” Xander’s voice was soft.

Laslow’s heart pounded rapidly and he wished he had the courage to sit up and pull Xander into a kiss. He didn’t have that courage, but he did have enough to nod his head.

“Yes, please, stay.”

“Very well.”

Xander placed his hand over Laslow’s head and stroked, humming something softly. Perhaps it was a lullaby. Laslow didn’t know. He fell asleep with his heart full and his mind at ease.

He didn’t have a nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> Maid Cindy: Honestly the best head canon for a maid ever. Her legacy knows no bounds. Iconic.
> 
> Emeralds and Diamonds: I picked these because in Heroes Grima is both a green dragon (Male Grima) and a colourless dragon (Female Grima) and I wanted to represent them both to keep Grima gender neutral.


End file.
